He loves me, he loves me not
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Forced into an arrange marriage by his father, Sasuke is forced to marry the heiress of the Haruno clan, Sakura. It was love at first sight. Sakura instantly fell in love with Sasuke, and Sasuke fell in love with Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura's childhood friend, servant and closest confident. Will Sasuke be able to win Naruto's heart, or will he be forced to marry Sakura. Narusasu
1. Chapter 1: An arrange marriage

Okay so this is a story that is dedicated to Killua17, and the idea comes from them. So hope you guys enjoy. This will be the first time I write a serious fanfiction like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all rights go to respected owners.

* * *

The car drove down the road, its occupant scowling as he looked out the window. He was a teenager of great beauty. His hair was soft, as if you were touching a cloud. Its color was a obsidian black. The boy's skin tone was pale, like moonlight. His onyx grey eyes narrowed, when the car came to a stop in front of a large mansion. "We are here Master Sasuke." The driver said. Sasuke didn't say anything, and got out of the car. It was his parents own fault that he was here. His father the head of the Uchiha clan, insisted that Sasuke marry the daughter of the Haruno clan. It was bad enough that he force Itachi to marry the daughter of the Inuzuki clan, now he was forcing Sasuke to marry the daughter of the Haruno clan.

Sasuke scowled at his thoughts. All his father really cared about was power. He didn't care anything about his sons happiness, and would never care. Sasuke though had to go along with this. He was hoping that in the mean time, that his great grandfather, Madara Uchiha would talk some sense into his idiotic father. He quietly walked up the steps, and standing there was a maid. She bowed to him, and received a curt nod. She led Sasuke into the building, and they wove through luxurious hallways, finally coming to the dining room. Sasuke scoffed. Nobody needed to spend this much wealth on a freaking house. He sighed, and sat down. Soon he would be meeting his bride to be.

The doors opened, and a girl walked in. She wore an extravagant dress that was a dark green in color. It was embroiled with gold that spread from the wrists of the dress to the shoulders. Her hair was short, and its color was pink like the cherry blossoms. He eyes were an emerald green like a cats. She scanned him, and the faintest smile came across her red lipstick lips. She sat down next to him. Behind her, though was a boy. Sasuke felt as if he was staring at a god. His hair was the most beautiful shade of blond he had ever seen. It was a golden yellow, seeming to resemble rays of sunlight. That's not what took Sasuke's breath away though. No it was the blonds eyes. They were a cerulean blue, and seemed to draw him in. He had six whisker like scars, three on each cheek. He was taller then Sasuke, probably an inch or two.

The girl sat down next to him, and Sasuke repressed the need to move away. It was a well known fact that he hated people near him. "Its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno, your fiancée." She told him. Sasuke nodded, she already knew who he was. He was hoping if he acted like a jerk, that she would go away. "Hey introduce yourself to Lady Haruno." The blond said angrily. Sasuke felt himself staring wide eyed at the blond. Nobody had the guts to speak to him like that. He felt amusement towards the blond, and his lips curled up into a smirk. Sakura looked back at the blond, and gave him a disbelieving look. "Hush now Naruto, don't you realize that this is also going to be your master when I marry him?" She asked. Sasuke winced at hearing Sakura's declaration. Sakura turned her eyes back to Sasuke.

He noticed how the blonds eyes darkened, and he cast a glare at Sasuke. Sasuke found the blond interesting. "I'm sorry about Naruto, he's my childhood friend. His family has been servants to the Haruno clan for thousands of years. He's my closest confident, and my most trusted servant. He is really protective of me though, so I hope you don't mind him." Sakura said. Sasuke only nodded, never taking his eyes off of Naruto. He felt his heart skip a beat, when the blond looked back at him. "Excuse me Miss. Haruno, your father wants to speak to you." A maid said. Sakura gave an apologetic smile to Sasuke, and then walked off with the maid.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What the hell are you looking at?" He spat out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why was the blond so mad at him? He hadn't done anything to anger Naruto. "Nothing, just I was thinking about stuff I guess." Sasuke shrugged off. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, disbelieving. "Oh yeah, so how did you end up getting Sakura-chan's hand in marriage?" Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch. "I didn't our fathers arranged it. If it was my choice I wouldn't be marrying her." He told the blond bluntly. Naruto stared disbelieving at him. Then his shocked expression gave way to anger. He quickly grabbed the brunette by the shirt collar, and pulled him up out of his seat. "Listen, if you make Sakura-chan cry in any way. You won't have to worry about that arranged marriage." The blond growled. Sasuke glared at him. "So I'm just suppose to marry her, and lose a chance at my happiness?!" He half questioned, half yelled. Naruto flinched. "You're a cruel man Naruto, do you know that?" Sasuke ask. Naruto didn't answer. He let go of the shirt, and glared at the raven again.

He shook his head at Sasuke. "I want to make one thing clear I don't like you." He said. Sasuke scowled. He only just met Naruto, how can he not like him. He didn't say anything. Instead he opted to glare at the side of the wall. Though in truth, Sasuke found the blond intriguing. He has never meet someone like him, and it made him give a small unnoticeable smile. "Whatever, I don't need to be liked." He said. The blond glared at him, and Sasuke just ignored him. That's when Sakura came in. Sasuke and her talked for a bit. Sasuke did it to be polite, and not to disgrace the Uchiha name.

Naruto sat next to Sakura, send small glares at the raven. It made him smile, and in turn made Sakura think Sasuke was smiling for her. Finally Naruto couldn't take it. "Lady Haruno, its getting late. Perhaps its best if Sasuke return back to the Uchiha estate." He said. Sakura frowned slightly, but then nodded. "Yes, you are right. Perhaps you should go escort him." Sakura stated. Naruto nodded, not wanting to disobey his mistress. "Come on Lord Uchiha, this way." He said. Sasuke nodded, and followed him out of the mansion. When they reached the front door, Naruto turned to him, and glared at him. This glare contained enough venom to make even an Uchiha flinch.

"I don't care if you're an Uchiha, I won't let you marry Lady Haruno." He stated. Sasuke couldn't help it. He started to laugh, and Naruto kept glaring at him. "Sorry, but I told you already, I'm being forced into this. Though I will admit she's beautiful, she's not who I'm interested in. Not any more at least." Sasuke said. Naruto was about to ask what he meant, when he felt lips on his own. His eyes went wide, and Sasuke smirked. He walked off. Naruto was left starting at the back of the raven. Just before he left, he yelled after the raven. "God damn teme!" Sasuke only smirked, and lazily waved back. He left a fuming, and attractive blond behind him. The only good thing about this arranged marriage was he found love at first sight. What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.


	2. Chapter 2: The Uchiha siblings decide

Okay second chapter hope you guys enjoy. I'm not use to writing Drama, so please excuse me if its not as good a fanfiction as My Savior is My Crush

Disclaimer: Read Chapter One

* * *

The car stopped in front of the Uchiha estate. Unlike the Haruno Mansion which was western in design, the Uchiha estate is Japanese in design. Sasuke sighs, suddenly feeling drained. His father was going to ask how it went, and Sasuke was almost thinking of telling him to go fuck himself. He couldn't tell his father of Naruto, but his father doesn't know how hated he is in the family.

Sasuke sighed, and walked into the house. Sitting in the living room is his father. His father was wearing a grey silk kimono. On the back of the kimono was the Uchiha symbol. Sasuke sighed. His father looked up at him. "So, how was the visit with Miss. Haruno?" Sasuke's father asked. Sasuke wanted to scream at him, but his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him. "It was good father." He said. His father nodded, and went back to reading the scroll he had. Sasuke guessed that it was a collection of the Uchiha assets. He walked to his room. When he enters, he is surprised to see Itachi reading at his desk. "What are you doing here aniki?" Sasuke ask. Itachi looks up from his book.

He gives Sasuke a smile. "How was the visit with Sakura?" He questioned. Sasuke doesn't say anything. "It was good. My interest's have been caught." Sasuke absently said. His thoughts went back to Naruto. He gave a small smile, remembering the kiss. Naruto must be fuming by now. Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me you're in love with Sakura little brother." Itachi's voice showed concern. Sasuke's already pale complextion, paled even more. "What, no!" He yelled. He sent so great an Uchiha death glare, that even Itachi flinched. "Then who caught your interests?" He questioned. Sasuke blushed slightly. He was slightly embarrassed to say anything. "Its a male. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi's eyes went wide. This made Sasuke look at him questioningly. "That's Minato-sama's son." He mumbled. Sasuke heard him, and his eyes went wide. "You mean Minato Namikaze. How do you know him?" He questioned. Itachi had a light blush on his cheeks. "We're lovers. I fell in love with Minato on a business tripe overseas. His wife had died giving birth to Naruto. In an act of rebellion, Naruto took on his mothers last name. Naruto doesn't realize that Minato really cares for him." Itachi explained. Now it was Sasuke's turn to go wide eyed.

Right when Sasuke was about to say something, his older sister barged in. His older sister was around twenty years old, and was named Yumi. Her long raven black hair was tied back into a samurai type pony tail. The problem with Yumi, is that she's a tom boy. There father really hates that Yumi is one. Yet the last time he protested, Yumi punched him right in the face. It broke his nose, and caused him to pass out. If Sasuke remembered correctly, their father doesn't remember because the blow was hard enough to cause amnesia. So their father forgot the events of the week. "You could have said something Tachi." She said. Itachi shot a glare at their sister.

She sent him a glare back. "You know I'm dating Kurama Namikaze." She told him. Sasuke sweat dropped. What is with his family. No, what is with the Namikaze, Uzumaki family. Do they have some gene that makes them attractive to the Uchihas. "So, we all like people from the Namikaze clan?" Sasuke asked. Both his older siblings nodded. "So, then why don't we support each other?" Sasuke questioned. Both his siblings looked at him questionly. "We split the Uchiha clan. The supporters of our father, can follow him, but those who want to follow us can. We all know that our father won't accept who we like. The Namikaze clan has been our rivals for ages." He said. They all nodded. Sasuke had just started a civil war in the Uchiha clan. Half of the Uchiha clan would follow the children of the head.

* * *

Naruto was grumbling slightly, as he walked into his house. It was the Namikaze mansion, and was larger then the Haruno mansion. He was working with Sakura, because he didn't want to have any of his fathers money. His father was sitting in a chair in the living room. He was reading a book, and had glasses on. "I'm home." Naruto said. Minato looked up from his seat. "How was your day at work?" He questioned. Naruto scowled. "I met a bastard called Sasuke Uchiha. He stole my first kiss. Just think about it pisses me off." Minato's eyes went wide. Kurama at hearing the Uchiha name came down stairs. "You mean the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha?" Minato questioned. Naruto shrugged. Minato quickly opened his cellphone, and called Itachi. "Hello Itachi-kun?" Minato was pacing back, and forth. "Do you have a brother called Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked. Naruto, and Kurama could hear chuckling on the other end. "What?! You mean that Sasuke is also being forced into an arranged marriage. I can't believe my old friend has changed since college. Okay I will be sure to tell both Naruto, and Kurama." Minato shut his cellphone, and turned to both his sons with a serious look. "Naruto, I want you to be nice too Sasuke. Now then, it seems the Uchiha has a split. Itachi, Yumi, and Sasuke are going against their father. They are requesting if they can come live with us. I said yes of course. Since all rooms are in use, I will assign the rooming." He said.

Naruto wanted to scream at how stupid his father was being. "Itachi will be rooming with me." Minato said. "Wait, why?" Naruto and Kurama asked. Their father had a blush go across his face. "Well, Itachi is my lover. Same reason why Yumi is rooming with Kurama. Sasuke though will be rooming with you Naurto. You have two beds in that room. I expect you too be nice to him." Minato told them. Kurama got a perverted grin on his face. He quickly ran up to his room, to clean out his bedroom. Naruto on the other hand groaned. This was going to be the worst. He couldn't believe his father. _'And when the hell did those two start dating with the Uchiha. Dad especially, aren't the Uchiha suppose too be our rivals?' _Naruto thought. "Also Sasuke will still be in an arranged marriage with Sakura, because they don't want their father getting too suspicious." Minato finally ended.

* * *

Okay I know that took an unexpected turn, but this is how Sasuke's going to avoid Sakura. Also how there going to have a romance. Anyways remember to review, and give me feed back. I like this fanfiction, and would like to continue it.


End file.
